Sort of a Date
by fireferret07
Summary: Bolin x Ula (the Red Sand Rabaroos' Earthbender) One-shot.


**A/N: Ula is the Earthbender from the Red Sand Rabaroos. If you re-watch Ep. 5, you will know. ^^ This is just to make sure I won't get filled up with reviews such as: 'Who's Ula?', 'Ula?', "Is Ula an OC?' , ect.**

**Mkay, I've been thinking of that pairing for **_**ages**_**, but I couldn't find a scene till now. When Season 2 is out, and I know more about Eska, I'mma write Eska x Bolin too. owo **

**I don't own the Legend of Korra or the characters, bla bla…**

**Enjoy and review! :)**

Bolin walked casually down the street, which lead to his favourite Watertribe food place. Even when he was alone, he really liked going there for dinner. Stewed sea prunes were one of his favourite meals, unlike Mako who had thrown up when he tried it. As he approached the place, his eye caught a woman, around his age, leaned against the door frame. She was starring at him intensely. He paused to stare back, studying her figure, trying to recall whether he knew her or not. Her face surely looked familiar. Somehow… Her eyes were a mixture of emerald with gray, matching her milky skin. Her hair was brown, a bit darker than Bolin's. It was falling loose on her back, apart from a small lock which was falling in her face, but she didn't seem to care. She was wearing a pair of jeans, old sneakers and a white T-shirt, which obviously was bigger than her normal size, so she hand it bounded in front of her stomach, revealing her flat belly.

They kept starring at one another for several moments, but Bolin wasn't sure what to say or do. Luckily, the woman spoke first. "Hello, Bolin, isn't it?" Her voice was familiar too. "Hello." he replied, taking a moment to think. "You're…" he paused again. "The Earthbender from the Red Sand Rabaroos, aren't you?" he asked, satisfied, he had finally remembered the woman. They had played a couple of weeks ago against them and the Fire Ferrets took all three rounds. "Was." she shrugged and pushed herself from the wall, taking a few steps to Bolin. "The name's Ula." Bolin nodded. "Nice to meet you, Ula."

He paused again. "Are you here for dinner too?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess…" she shrugged. "Well…" he scratched the back of his head and felt his cheeks flush red. "Care to join me?" he asked shyly. What was he thinking? He hardly knew her, but for some reason he would like her to dine with him. Ula's eyes never left Bolin's face, as she nodded. She seemed a lot more confident than he was, and he pretty much liked that. She was pretty, friendly and confident. What's better than that?

He tilted his head towards the entrance and he headed in, followed by his new acquaintance. He picked a quiet table for two in the corner of the room and close to the window. The sat across one another. Ula's eyes were glittering under the light, but not in a charming, seductive way like Asami's, but more in a dominant, confident way. She was even more confident than Korra.

"I've heard you guys are heading to the finals." she spoke. "Well, yeah…" he grinned proudly. "That's great." she glanced at the table and huffed lightly. Bolin looked at her. "Uh… I'm sorry you guys didn't make it…" he mumbled. Ula grinned. "It's ironic. I'm eating out with the man who helped my team get disqualified. Bolin laughed quietly. "Yeah, ironic…"

Their calm chat was interrupted by a waiter who came to take their orders. "I want sea prunes." they said together and looked at one another, blinking. "Two bowls of sea prunes." Bolin repeated, feeling his face flush red again. Ula held back a giggle. The two kept chatting quietly, until their food arrived. Bolin began eating quickly, hungrily, but he paused, remembering he was escorting a lady. Ula laughed quietly at his reaction and she followed his lead. In less than five minutes, their bowls were empty.

"Wow, you really do eat fast." he exclaimed. "Meh, I think it's a waste of time to keep customs." she rolled her eyes. "Yeah…" he shrugged and got up. He headed to the counter, paid and headed out of the small restaurant, followed by Ula. "It was nice joining you…" she began saying, but he stopped her. "You're leaving so soon? Come on. The fun begins now." he grinned, and she paused to think about it. "I guess I could stay for a bit longer. This date sort of improves my mood."

Bolin coughed and reached to take her wrist, before leading her to the tower of Republic City. The two reached as high as they could, where they stood, leaned against the golden rail. "The view is beautiful." she noticed. "Yeah. It's real breathtaking." he smiled softly. His hands reached to hers slowly. She didn't seem to bother.

"You know, you have lovely eyes." he grinned, trying to drag the conversation further. She raised an eyebrow and turned to him. "So do you." she replied. "They are the same colour." "No, they are not. Yours are… a mixture of green and grey." he mumbled shyly and she smiled lightly. Her smile was gentle and rather girly this time. Her own cheeks were beginning to turn pink.

Bolin's face neared her. "You have cool hair." she whispered. "Mine is too ordinary." "Yeah, but they make nice contrast with your skin." The back of his hand brushed against her cheek, causing her to blush as much as him. Their faces neared more, foreheads pressed against each other's for a second. Bolin did the first move, by brushing his lips against hers and she added a little pressure, literally struggling to remain calm.

Their 'playing' turned to a deep, passionate kiss. Tongues were brushing against one another, teeth biting each other's lip. Bolin's arms were snaked around her waist, holding her to himself. Her palms pressed against his chest. She gripped the green robe he was wearing and they continued to kiss for a few more moments, before Ula had pulled back.

"I should go…" she mumbled. "Why?" he protested. "I just need to…" she insisted. "But-" a finger of hers on his lips forced him in silence. "Tomorrow at eight o'clock right here…" she breathed and slipped away from his arms. She run to the elevators, got in an empty one and vanished.

Bolin didn't chase her. He wanted to, but by the way she insisted, it seemed she had something important to do. He wondered if she'd appear the next night and he began walking down the staircase to the base of the tower. He walked quietly to the Arena, where he made his way to the attic. "So, how was dinner?" Mako asked and Bolin turned to his brother, distracted from his thought. "Well…" he shrugged.

"Well?"

"Never mind. I'm off to bed. Too tired."

**A/N: Forgive my **_**awful **_**writing. It's 3 in the morning and I have a class tomorrow… Ugh… Plus, I didn't sleep last night either… X.X Anyways. I hope you enjoyed my first attempt of a new ship and of characters I've never written about. Review or PM me if you want to see more Bolin x Ula. *yawns* Good night for now….**


End file.
